A child's murderer
by HoshineNami
Summary: A child's murder; What you seek may not always be what you want. Sometimes you have to take risks in order to save the one you love. The surprises that come along the way should not shock you as only you will know how to deal with them. Main Characters: Len, Nami (My OC), Kaito, VY2 Yuma. Side characters: Haku. (More characters will await you in later chapters) Hint of yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Lonely Flower

A/N: Hey guys! This is a vocaloid story, kind of. Since all the characters are from Vocaloid. There might be a hint of yaoi somewhere along the chapter. If you don't like yaoi, I suggest you skip the part where I write "Warning: Yaoi" beside it. Characters (for now): Kagamine Len, Hoshine Nami (My OC), Shion Kaito, VY2 Yuma, Yowane Haku. And I think that's it for now. Enjoy~ Btw, the little boy is Len and the little girl is Nami. I do NOT own Vocaloid. I only own Nami .w.

* * *

-A child's murderer-

A little girl was alone on a swing. She was looking down and crying while playing. The other children had distanced themselves from her as she had been so weird. It wasn't her fault, really. It's just that her sadness and tears made them uneasy and afraid. The little girl wished for someone to come and wipe her tears. Sadly, no one came. She was alone in the playground now. It was sunset and the other kids had gone home. Some said to their farewells to her but no reply was heard from the girl. She would just nod when they said their farewells. A few days passed, the child was still as sad as ever. Her parents had brought her to a counselor but nothing had changed. Everyone wonders why this little girl was sad. But honestly, all the girl ever wanted was...

"A Friend..." she said in tears while sitting down on the grass. She cried in silence so that the other kids would not hear her. It was dawn afterall. Who would want to hear a child cry? Soon after it was getting dark. Her parents were looking for her, worried. But after half an hour of searching, they gave up and went to the police station. The little girl came out of her hiding place. She peeked from the bushes. "Their gone... they left me.. I thought hide and seek meant that they must find me then the game was over.." the little girl thought sadly.

"Found you" said a voice from behind her. The little girl jumped. She turned around to see a little boy behind a tree. "You look terrible. What happened?" The little boy asked her as he sat down. The little girl backed away from him in fear. "L-Leave me alone!" She said to him. The boy just smiled and wiped her tears with his hand. "Don't cry please. I know that people only cry when they are upset. What happened?" The boy asked once more. The little girl just stared at him for a minute. She then placed her head on his shoulder and cried a little. "Everyone thinks I'm weird. They say that I have mood swings and stuff... Then they say that I don't belong in the group anymore..."she explained. The little boy listened carefully to her words.

He then chuckled at her story. "What's so funny?!" The girl asked, getting angry. The little boy just smiled and patted her shoulder. "People think you're weird cause you switch mood easily. That is kind of creepy you know" he said. "What does switching mood means?" She asked. "This." The boy said and then glared at her all of a sudden and gave her a light push. "Hey!" The girl looked at him, madly. "Why did you suddenly push me and glared at me?!" She asked. The boy just laughed a little and said,"that's mood swing. It means the person suddenly switches their mood". The little girl widened her eyes then she chuckled. "I didn't think it was weird but when you did it to me, it really was weird" she said. "Maybe if you stop doing that then the other kids will come and play with you" the little boy smiled.

"Really?" The little girl asked in awe. He nodded his head. As his head was bend down, the moonlight shined from the moon. The little girl then saw that the boy was bandaged and was bruised rather badly. "Y-You... What happened to you?!" She asked worried, placing her hand over his bandaged head. The little boy just shook his head and smiled. "You don't have to worry for me. I just tripped over a rock and fell in a drain" he replied. The little girl was unsure of his answer. Even she knew it was a lie, but she did not want to question further. She was afraid he might run away. So she just caressed his cheek softly and said, "please be safe".

The little boy just gave a tight smile and nodded. A whistle blew. The little boy and girl turned around to see flashlights. "My parents... they must have asked the police to look for me.."the little girl said in sadness. "Don't you want to go home?" The boy asked. The girl shook her head. "Then come with me"he said as he grabbed her hand and ran. The girl just followed him. She smiled. "I made a true friend at last.."she thought. After a few miles, the two children reached an orphanage. The girl looked at the boy, sadly. "Do you not have parents?" She asked. He shook his head. "Do you still want to come?" He asked. She looked at him and then at the path she came from. "If I go back.. I will go back to being alone... I don't want that. I will follow you" she said, holding his hands tightly.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

-A child's murderer - ( 2 )

The boy was shocked in happiness. He smiled. "What's your name?"he asked as they walked in. As the two entered, the other children were watching them. Of course it will be unsual to see a girl in fancy clothes suddenly walking in. "N-Nami."the girl said as she looked down, embarrassed from the staring. "Name's Len" the boy said. "LEN!"came a roaring voice. Nami jumped in fear and clunched Len's hand tightly. "It's okay. Don't be afraid Nami" he said as he walked with her and opened the door. "WHERE HAVE YOU-".. The voice of the person stopped as he saw Nami. "Who is this"he asked. "Master Kaito, this is a girl I found in the forest. She has no home. Can she stay with us?"Len asked. Nami hid behind Len in fear. Kaito walked up to Len and whispered, "You know what happens when you bring someone as cute as her right?". Len bit his lip. He hugged Nami tightly.

"Spare her. You may cane me, burn me but please do not do anything to her. I'll work extra hours for a week" Len said looking Kaito in the eyes. Kaito smiled a sly grin and nodded his head. "She can stay. Remember, a week. You know what happens when you do something wrong too. Bring her to your room. There's an extra bed there anyways" Kaito said and ushered the two children out of the room. "Take care, little girl" Kaito smiled to Nami before he shut the door. "Who is that man?" Nami asked Len. "My brother" he smiled. A tear dropped from his eyes as they reached Len's room. "Len!" Nami said as she looked at him, worried. Len just wiped the tear and said "It's alright. I'm fine" he said. "Your brother.. why did you call him, 'Master'?"Nami asked as the two sat on Len's bed.

Before Len could answer, a 7 year old girl came in. Nami looked at her dress. It was torn and was patched up with different cloth materials. "Is there something you would like to give me, Gumi" Len asked in a soft voice to her. She nodded and gave him the note. It said, "11." "What does that mean?" asked Nami. Len just patted Gumi's head and smiled. Gumi left the room shortly after that. "Poor child.. She has no voice to speak" Len said sighing. "Gumi has no voice?" Nami asked. Len nodded. "She saw something tragic. Since then she was to scared to speak. She didn't speak for 3 years. So I guess she lost touch on how to..speak" Len explained. Nami kept silent. "You should get some sleep. It's been a long night. It's already past 9 already" Len said as he got up and started preparing her bed. After a few minutes, he was done. The bed looked old but neat. "Thank you" Nami said as she tucked herself in bed.

As she slowly closed her eyes, Len switched off the lights. "What a nice person.. I will do my best to make her smile" he said as he blew off the candlelight and opened the windows so that the two can feel the natural wind. It was 9.45 now. Len shivered at the thought. "But I have to do this if not he will harm her" he reminded himself.

* * *

A/N I do not own Vocaloid! Expect Nami (My OC) Please review and comment! Sorry that this chapter is short. The next chapter has yaoi. Those who do not like Yaoi, please skip to Chapter 4. Thank you! ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Lustful Desire(Warning: Yaoi)

A/N Btw, quick warning: Yaoi Lemon Ahead! I usually draw yaoi not really wrote it. So yeah. .w. This is my first time writing it. Len is seme too! ;) I like Len being the seme cause some of his songs are sexual/mature-ish and some of kaito's songs are childish and fun!~ Height and age doesn't matter if your personality is something else. .w. Enjoy the "sweet" lemon! I hope it isn't too bad. I do NOT own Vocaloid. I only own Hoshine Nami. ;w; How many times will I say the same line I wonder. But enough of me chatting! Read on, fellow readers! xD

* * *

The clock stroke 11. By now, Len was outside of Kaito's door. He knocked on the door four times. "Come in" said a voice in whisper. Len shivered and opened the door. The room was completely different from before. The room was dark and there were candles, which were lit, on the table and on the bed was rose petals. The bed sheet was a deep magenta color. Everything was ready for what was going to happen.

Kaito was lying on the bed already, wearing nothing expect his boxers. For a 20 year old, he looked 5 years younger. And needless to say, he actually looked beautiful. Len climbed on the bed. He had done this before. Now it was for him to do it again.

Len climbed on top of Kaito and started the kiss his eyes, cheeks and finally left a quick kiss on the lips. Even though Kaito wasn't a virgin, his body was quite sensitive to Len's touch. As Len was carcassing Kaito's body, Kaito moaned "L-Len~ Touch me more..". Len didn't want to show his disgust to his "Master", so Len kissed Kaito again. He closed his eyes as he kissed Kaito with the passion he was forcing on to himself. He licked Kaito's bottom lip, asking for an entrance.

Kaito gladly granted, the so called "desire". Both were playing around with their tongues. Len rubbed Kaito's nipples as they kissed. Kaito flinched and moaned as the kissed passionately with a hint of licsious. Kaito wrapped his arms around Len and brought Len's face closer so that the kiss will last longer. Len stopped the kiss as he kissed Kaito all the way down to his nipples. Len licked Kaito's nipple and sucked it. Kaito let out pleasurable moans in satisfaction. "More.. More.." Kaito panted in pleasure. As Len was licking and sucking Kaito's nipples, his hand went down to Kaito's boxers.

Len slid off Kaito's boxers and stroke his member which was already dripping pre-cum. Kaito moaned louder as his cheek flushed a deeper red than before. Len stroke Kaito's member harder and faster. "A-Ah!~ nngh..!" Kaito moaned in muffled voices as he tried to prevent the embarrassing noises. He thought he had already made enough embarrassing moans. But Len was not satisfied so he stopped kissing Kaito's nipple and went to lick his member instead.

"N-No! Not there-Ahh!" Kaito moaned as Len sucked and licked his member. Len sucked and rubbed Kaito's member. He then used his left hand, which was free at the moment, to slid in a finger in Kaito. "Oh sorry, Master" Len apologized as Kaito let out a cry of pain. "I'll apply some lubricant to make it less painful" Len said as got up. "N-No~ I want the pain. I want only you" Kaito moaned as his saliva was dripping from his mouth. He said this as he grabbed Len's hand to pull him back on top Of him. "Yes, master" was what Len said as he slid his finger in Kaito's entrance.

Len then slid a second finger in the opening. He scissored the opening, thrusting his fingers in and out. "J-Just put it in!" Kaito said as he cummed. The "Pleasure" made Kaito cum co much that some of it got on Len's face. Len was about to wipe it away, when Kaito ordered him to lick it. Len nodded and licked the cum off his face. Len then took off his pants and boxers slid his fingers out of Kaito's entrance. In replacement his fingers, Len's member entered Kaito's entrance. Len thruster in and out, moaning a bit. Kaito moaned in pleasure as he grabbed the bed sheets and ripped them. A few minutes later of thrusting and kissing, the two came together. Kaito then rested his body comfortably on his messy bed which had some cum on it.

Len then got up to take a bath. Kaito was asleep now. The least Len could do was cover Kaito with a blanket. A few minutes later, Len came out of the bathroom. Before leaving, he turned around to stare at Kaito with a painful expression. After that, he turned back and closed the door quietly. He was walking with his hand covering his face in disgust. As he was a walking , he heard noises. They were coming from Kaito's bedroom. "Did something happen? Well, it's not my problem.. I've already done what he want-"Len stopped as he heard a voice crying in plea. "Leave me alone! S-Stop it! Get out-AHHH!" Kaito screamed. "Brother!" Len shouted and ran back to the room. Even if his brother treated him like dirt, he would still help him. That was the kind of person Len was. He opened the door to see...

"Y-Yuma! Get lost! I already told you to keep away! it's over!" Kaito said as he struggled from the clutches of the stranger's hands. "Love it when you resist" Yuma said as he leaned in to kiss Kaito. Then a candle stand hit Yuma on the head. "What the hell?!" He said as he turned around to see who it was. No owe was there. "Get out" Len said as he jumped on Yuma and took a thick book to knock him out. After he was knocked out, he looked at his brother.

"Are you okay, Master?" He asked as he threw Yuma out of the window. "Yeah.. Close the door on your way out" Kaito said as he avoided Len's eyes. He was too embarrassed and ashamed to look at his younger brother. Len simply smiled and nodded. As Len made his way out, Kaito said "Wake up the new kid at 7. She's doing the breakfast". Len simply nodded and closed the door.

* * *

A/N - I'm so tired and dizzy... oh man.. My fingers hurt but it was worth it if you guys enjoyed it! XD Please Review, Follow or Fav. it if you think it was worthy! Sorry to the Yuma fans if you think throwing him out of the window was a mean thing. But don't worry! Yuma is safely knocked out. And lying down on a bush. .w. This must have been the longest chapter I've ever done. Hope it was enjoyable for you guys!


	4. Chapter 4: Shocking Find

" After a few minutes, he reached his room. As he opened the door, amethyst eyes met his sapphire eyes. Nami looked at Len for a second, the collapsed to the floor. "Nami! Are you okay?!" He asked as he catches her. Even though Nami had nearly fell, she showed no change in expression. She had an emotionless face. "What's wrong, Nami?" Are you ill?" Len asked as he carried her to her bed. "Door.. Forest.. SaturnAutumn.. Woman.. With mirror.. Kill..", was all Nami said before she passed out. Len placed her on her bed and wrapped her up with the blanket. Nami shivered due to the cold air. Len noticed this and took his blanket to cover her and give her more warmth.

"Sleep tight, Nami" Len whispered as he patted her head. It was already 2.02am. "4 more hours before morning" Len sighed. "Should I sleep?" Len thought as he paused in front of the open door. "Maybe not" he said as he as he closed the door. So instead of having a good nights sleep, he went to the Library which was the closest to the orphanage. It was quite a long walk, since he had to pass through the forests and cross roads, but he managed to walk through it all.

"Well, if isn't my favorite bookworm, Len" a voice said as Len entered the library. "Good morning, Ms Yowane" Len greeted. "Now, child" What brings you to the library at 2 in the morning?" Ms Yowane asked. "Do you have a book about SaturnAutumn?" Len asked. Ms Yowane looked startled and surprised. "Hush child.." She whispered as she closed the library. "Follow me" was all she said before she disappeared in the dark shadows. Len tried to keep with her speed. "For a 42 year old, she sure can run fast.." He thought as he ran.

He stopped at the corner of the alley. The bookshelves surrounded his left and right side. "Ms Yowa-"Len stopped as someone covered his mouth and brought him to a certain bookshelf which was very old and dusty. "Ms Yowane?" Len whispered as he looked at her. Ms Yowane let go of Len. "Shhh.." She hushed as she took a book from the shelf and placed it in another shelf. She did for a few minutes. Until she came to the last book, she thought "God has finally brought someone to get rid of these spirits. Amen". She placed the last book in it's place. If you looked from a far, you could see that the side of the books held a letter each. The thing now read, "Seasons of 5".

Len was a little surprised by all of this. "What are you doing, Ms Yowane?" He asked, with a curious tone. "My child, you are the one that will this town. Now, before I open this... Tell me where you heard the words 'SaturnAutumn' " Ms Yowane asked. "Well.. It was from a new friend of mine. She lives in the orphanage with me as well. Tonight, her eyes were kind of different from before. It shone pure Amethyst. Like an amethyst crystal. It's suppose to be pale violet but-" was all Len said before he was interrupted.

"Amethyst eyes. It has shone! It really is time! Finally, after 30 years.." Ms Yowane cried. "Are you okay?" Len asked, concerned. "Yes. Yes, of course my child. Did she say anything?" Ms Yowane asked, wiping away tears. "She said 'door', 'forest', 'SaturnAutumn', 'woman', 'with mirror', 'Kill' " Len replied. "Okay child. Say no more. I have enough proof that you two have been chosen, along with others, to cleanse the sins of this town" she said before she whispered silent words that none could hear, in front of the bookshelf.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Yowane is Yowane Haku, in case you don't know. Haku isn't really 42. I just made it up xD Oh, and to all believers of God, I am not using God's name in a bad way or anything. I apologize if you think I offended God. As usual, I do NOT own any characters of Vocaloid expect Hoshine Nami. Please comment and review. And Favourite it if you think it's worthy! :D


End file.
